The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisson Orangexe2x80x99 and botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima. 
xe2x80x98Fisson Orangexe2x80x99 is a product of a mutation induction program carried out by the inventor, Katharina Zerr, in Hillscheid, Germany, in 1994. The primary objective of the induction program was to expand the bract color ranges of xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,365). xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99 is characterized by its intense red-colored bracts with pointed lobes, dark-green foliage and relatively compact habit.
The irradiation program comprised exposing rooted cuttings taken from plants of the parent cultivar to an X-ray source of 30 Gy dosage in Ahrensburg, Germany, under the supervision of the inventor. The irradiated plants were grown out in a greenhouse and were asexually propagated, in Hillscheid, Germany, by the inventor by taking cuttings. The plants resulting from these cuttings were screened for mutations as small flowering, single-stem plants beginning in autumn of 1994 and continuing thereafter. The mutations discovered were identified by numbers. Parts of plants exhibiting a mutation of interest were left to develop vegetative shoots which were used as cuttings and grown out.
xe2x80x98Fisson Orangexe2x80x99 originated from a single plant (no. 550) which exhibited more orange-red colored bracts and was discovered in the late summer of 1995. The selection was propagated vegetatively by cuttings and the cuttings were screened for uniformity in the spring of 1996 prior to further propagation. The clone was examined more closely in the autumn of 1996 and again in the late summer of 1997. Horticultural examination of the clone starting in 1997 and continuing thereafter has confirmed that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisson Orangexe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisson Orangexe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Poinsettia as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Uniform orange-red bract color of medium size;
2. Flat involucre with strongly lobed bracts;
3. Intense dark-green foliage with distinct lobes;
4. Compact and very well-branched, round plant habit; and
5. Medium to early flowering response.
xe2x80x98Fisson Orangexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without a change in genotype. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisson Orangexe2x80x99 is the parent cultivar xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisson Orangexe2x80x99 has more orange-red colored bracts with an even better stability under summer conditions, without tendency to fade or develop a bluish hue. xe2x80x98Fisson Orangexe2x80x99 appears to produce even more branches, which results in slightly more numerous and, therefore, somewhat smaller and stronger-lobed inflorescence. Furthermore, the reddish anthocyanin coloring of stems and petioles is not quite as intense as with xe2x80x98Fissonxe2x80x99. Compared to the sibling cultivar xe2x80x98Fiscor Hot Pinkxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/209,754), xe2x80x98Fisson Orangexe2x80x99 has significantly different coloration of both the petiole and upper bract surface.